


Swelling the Pool of Power

by Opalsong



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (sort of. In spirit), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Bondage, ChocobrOT4, Come Inflation, Desperation, Edging, Exhibitionism, First Time, Fix-It, Friendship, Hair Pulling, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Polyamory, Possessive Language, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rimming, Ritual Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Sleepy/Exhausted Sex, Teasing, adoration, magical bonding, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: On Noctis' last birthday before the events of the game, Luna has a vision of Regis' death.  Noct is willing to do anything to keep his dad alive and the Wall functioning.  Anything.  Including an ancient sex ritual where he is fucked by his friends until he is full to bursting.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 24
Kudos: 197
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	Swelling the Pool of Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/gifts).



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/Swelling%20the%20Pool%20of%20Power.mp3) | 1:30:10 | 62.2 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Earned It_ by The Weeknd

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

The wet sound of a loaded brush painting marble shivered over Noct’s skin; just out of sync with the feel of wet bristles on his skin. Noct shivered and barely managed a breathy moan. He was exhausted. Not that he’d been very energetic since being bonded to the Crystal at sixteen, but in the months since Luna’s vision he’d been pushing every ounce of energy into it in the hopes that his dad would live through powering the Wall.

The brush slid over his nipple and Noct felt his knees buckle. Gladio’s arms tightened around him and Prompto muttered apologies.

“Sorry sorry, this is the design Iggy gave me.”

“S’okay” Noct slurred and shivered again.

Luna’s vision had been the worst birthday present he’d gotten this year; even worse than the university textbook Iggy gave him as a “suggestion” that he study more. Noct wanted to flinch at every stroke Prompto drew on him, the paint was cold and his skin felt hypersensitive. But the lines needed to be straight and Noct would not allow his dad to be assassinated while trying to hold the Wall against Niflheim. Besides, he was so drained from powering the Crystal that he couldn’t do more than shiver and whine. Gladio even had to hold him up; he couldn’t stand on his own. He would endure a lot more than being in the throne room, letting Prompto paint complex designs on his naked body in order to save his dad and Insomnia. And he would tonight. 

Though according to the diaries Iggy found, he’d probably enjoy it once they really got going.

He could hear Iggy muttering somewhere a couple meters away. He was setting up the larger runic spell he found. He’d been against the idea from the start; he said that the spells were too dangerous and too permanent. Noct didn’t see another option. 

Prompto’s brush slipped between his legs and Noct actually jerked a little.

“Can you hold him tighter? I can’t mess this up.” Prom sounded worried. Shit.

“Got it.” And Gladio braced him against his own body and fuck. Fuck. That was Gladio’s dick, hard against his back. He let out a weak moan not sure whether he wanted to rub his body over it or jerk away and tried to get his body under control, but he had no energy to spare. He was sensitive from the requirements for the ritual and the brush was just making everything worse, too heavy and wet to tickle but too light to do anything more than sensitise him. 

His dad was confused but healthy for the first time since the war began in earnest. And this ritual should help keep him that way.

The ritual that Iggy was painting on the floor and that Prompto was painting on him. The reason they were all naked in the throne room with the crystal looming over them. The reason that Gladio was hard against his back and Prom was hard where he was kneeling at Noct’s feet and probably Iggy was hard too.

Noct would be hard, except that his body didn’t have the energy for that. Hopefully the ritual would fix that or this was going to get very awkward very fast.

“Done!” Prompto finally said.

“Specs?” Gladio called, his breath brushing Noct’s ear and he shivered again.

There was a pause, a clatter, and the rustle of fabric, and shit. His eyes were closed. When did he close them and did he have to open them again?

“I’m ready for him. Lay him on that blanket there.”

Noct frowned as Gladio picked him up Princess style. But they all ignored him and he was too tired to actually complain.

“Is he going to be okay?” Prom said as Gladio laid him on a soft blanket. He nuzzled his cheek against the fabric. Ugh, he could feel the marble of the floor underneath. “He didn’t even complain about the Princess carry.”

“Oh he complained, see that wrinkle between his eyebrows. That’s a frown.” Gladio laughed.

“Still...” Prompto sounded really worried and shit. He was the best friend a prince could ever want. Saying yes to sex rituals and being concerned about consent. 

Noct gathered all the energy he had left and grabbed a pillow that was beside his hand and dragged it across the floor. He shifted his hips. He hissed as he felt Gladio’s hands on his hips. Fuck no. He was doing this on his own, proving he was down with this. Gladio backed off and Noct managed to get the pillow under his hips before he lost the energy.

He let himself go loose. The plush pillow felt amazing against his dick and the guys would take care of him.

“That answer your question?” Gladio shot at Prompto. Noct could hear an odd hitch in Gladio’s voice that he hadn’t ever heard before. 

“Uh. Yeah.” Prom’s voice was high and breathy. Weird.

Iggy hummed for a moment. “Here. Please prepare His Highness. Prompto, I require your art skills.” 

The sound of bristles on flesh started up again, with Iggy’s voice a low murmur in the background, instructing Prompto.

Then Gladio’s hand touched him and Noct would have jumped out of his own skin if he had more energy.

“Easy. Gotta get you ready.” He rearranged Noct’s legs, spreading them and kneeling between them. “You’re sure?”

Noct just waited, too tired to actually answer. He was the one that gave Iggy the task of finding out other ways of powering the Crystal. He was the one that gave Iggy full access to the library. He was the one who said that they should do the ritual Iggy found. He was the one that talked the rest of them into it when they were all sceptical or wary. Why the fuck would he say no now?

“Gonna need words, princess.” Gladio’s hands rested on his thighs, just below his ass.

“F’ck you. Do it.” He tried to twitch his legs wider.

Gladio laughed, “got it, your highness.”

Noct scoffed and then let out a low breath as Gladio’s finger, wet with lube, brushed between his cheeks. The guys might have gone a week without getting off, a fact which murdered Gladio and Prompto if you believed their whining, but it had been months for Noct. He didn’t have the energy to jerk off.

As Gladio kept playing around his hole Noct wondered if maybe he could have wrung some orgasms out of his exhausted body. He’d never tried anything with his ass before but this felt fucking amazing and Gladio was barely touching him. And there were plugs and vibrators and all sorts of toys that could get him off without needing to actually move. He’d seen porn. Why the fuck hadn’t he thought of this.

And then he actually moaned as Gladio’s finger sunk in. Fuck. His nerves were aching for touch, sensitive and unused to contact. He wanted to writhe and push back and fuck himself on that finger, but he couldn’t. He was so exhausted he just had to lay and take it at the slow pace Gladio set.

Fuck his finger felt huge as it stretched him. Gladio had big hands but Noct never realized how big. But he wanted more.

He whined. Gladio swore under his breath. Noct could hear Iggy stop talking and Prompto muttering rapidfire prayers. He just wanted more of the delicious feeling.

Then Gladio chuckled and thrust his finger in hard and, fuck. Yes.

Noct had no idea how long it took Gladio to finger him open, but by the end of it he was whining constantly. He’d been ready for what felt like hours. 

“Is he ready?” That was Iggy. He was ready. He was so fucking ready.

“Yeah,” Gladio rumbled from behind him and Noct whined again. “Fuck he feels good.”

“Can you get your hand under him and gather some of his precome? If he does not have any then keep working him until he does.” How the fuck did Iggy sound so professional as he said words that made Noct want to come for real right there. He had precome. Fuck did he ever. The pillow was soaked in it. The thought of Gladio feeling that and then feigning innocence that he felt nothing and milking more out of him made Noct want to scream. Part of him wanted that. Wanted Gladio to keep playing with him.

Gladio’s hand wormed its way between Noct’s stomach and the pillow and he laughed, rubbing all over his cock. Noct moaned. The hand on his dick felt like he’d been hit with a lightning spell.

“Oh he’s got precome Specs. He’s leaking like Prompto’s kitchen sink.”

Iggy talked right over Prompto’s “hey!” “Good. Smear some on the markings. It doesn’t matter where.”

Gladio’s hand moved and then.

Pleasure.

Blinding, overwhelming pleasure.

And it was gone. Noct just lay there gasping. He might have screamed. What the fuck was that.

“What the fuck was that?” Prompto yelped, “He glowed!”

“Specifically, the ritual runes glowed as they activated.” Iggy sounded calm but his voice was a little breathless. “Gentlemen. Gladio. We are in business. The ritual has begun.”

***

Gladio turned Noctis over and arranged him comfortably on the pillows. Ignis could not truly believe this was happening. When he discovered this ritual he hadn’t wanted to bring it to Noctis as a potential option, even that felt selfish and, dare say, sleazy. However, there was no real other option and after extensive research, this combination of rituals should be enough to keep both Noctis and King Regis alive. And the only thing Ignis needed to do was attain his deepest desire.

He had to bind himself to Noctis in ways that would never be able to be undone. Through sex.

Gladio was finished and Noctis looked comfortable and mostly asleep, his abdomen glistening with precome and the runes stark but quiescent again. Ignis was up. He hesitated.

“In order for clear consent to be established, and while consent is deeply necessary on more occasions, it is even more important on this one, I will explain one last time exactly the necessary rituals and the results thereof.”

Ignis knew he was stalling, he couldn’t help it. Gladio sat beside Noctis and pet his hair, looking to be humouring Ignis. Prompto fidgeted and seemed relieved that they weren’t immediately beginning. Noctis moaned softly and pushed into Gladio’s hand.

“There are three rituals which we will enact; in the first, each retainer will bind themselves to our prince, planting a portion of our essence within him and giving him some of our energy. This will open the possibility for a deeper connection and hopefully give him the energy to complete the second ritual.”

“And to do that we fuck him, yeah?” Gladio interrupted. Ignis could feel his face heat ever so slightly as Gladio said bluntly what Ignis had been trying to avoid thinking directly. He wasn’t sure which he wanted more, to be inside Noctis, Noctis inside him, or the connection it would establish. Prompto made a noise like he was dying.

“It is specifically the ‘planting of seed’ as the ancient diary put it, that is the important part, but yes Gladio, that is indeed the plan.” Ignis was unsure how this ritual would be done between female participants, none of the diaries from which he’d cobbled this together involved any women. Maybe they had different rituals.

“It is still possible to disengage after this ritual but from my research I believe it would be unwise to do so. Keep that in mind,” he continued, “Once we have each completed the first ritual, the second will begin. This ritual will involve Prince Noctis ‘planting his seed’ as it were, in each of us, binding us to him irrevocably. In theory, this will allow each person bound to him to contribute their energy to the cause. That is, pass their energy to him which, after an accumulation period he will pass to the crystal. This second ritual should also bolster our energy and create something of an increasing energy loop in order to,” Ingis paused here to try and find the right words, “keep us in the fight.” Prompto was beet red and looked to be trying to find something to hold in front of himself strategically. Well, at least Ignis wasn’t the only one affected by the thought. Gladio looked unabashedly comfortable as always, still winding his fingers through Noctis’ hair as the Prince appeared to be dozing again.

Gladio followed his gaze and grinned. He tugged slightly and Noctis shivered and let out a breathy moan, eyes opening, “m’awake. Fuck you all to make you mine, got it.”

Prompto squeaked at the words and Ignis could feel himself stiffen at the possessive tone. Both his spine and… other parts of him.

“Stop stalling Specs,” Gladio rumbled, also affected if Ignis wasn’t mistaken. Well, Gladio had been Noctis’ for the longest. Ignis was grateful that he was allowing Ingis to go first. It was, something he needed; to be the one to first claim their Prince. And to take his virginity if Ignis wasn’t mistaken. Besides, virgin or not, Gladio going first would be painful for nearly anyone. “The third ritual is where we fill Noct with as much come, I’m sorry, energy, as we can before he blows his load onto the Crystal. Right? We all get it, you made us all sign a fucking contract.”

Prompto snorts and it takes Ignis a moment before he gets it and rolls his eyes, a fucking contract indeed.

“Very well, I do wish everyone to remember that while this is a magic ritual that we will need to complete once begun, any of us, including Noctis, may tap out at any time. Or ask for a reprieve. We will use the standard stop light system we all agreed upon previously.” And with that Ignis was out of material to stall with.

Prompto giggled, “still don’t know what you’ve been doing if that’s standard.”

“S’always the quiet ones, Prom,” Noctis slurred out.

Ignis found himself settled between Noctis’ legs, looking into heavy lidded eyes. He still paused, not quite able to believe he could have this.

“Not gonna wait all day Iggy.” Noct said, mouth remaining slightly parted, as if asking for a kiss. Well, who was Ignis to deny his Prince.

Ignis leaned over and hovered, not quite touching Noctis’ lips and murmured, “you will wait precisely as long as we wish Your Highness.”

Noctis let out a soft breath, not quite a moan, and Ignis swallowed it. The touch sparked something in him, and he found himself pushing into his Prince’s mouth, taking it, claiming it. Noct just lay there making soft noises and taking it, receiving Ignis’ passion.

Suddenly, Ignis could wait no longer, he needed to be inside Noctis now, to make this bond official. He pulled back and fumbled with his cock, slathering lube over it. He barely had the presence of mind to wipe his hands on a nearby towel (provided for that purpose).

“Shit, Iggy. Finally got over yourself and now you can’t wait, huh,” Gladio teased. But Ignis was beyond caring.

He lined himself up and pushed in.

Noctis’ breath hitched. Ignis was surrounded in tight, wet heat. He may have greyed out for a moment at the perfection of it. But he rallied and pulled himself together. He would never forgive himself for ruining Noctis’ first time with selfishness. 

To that end, and not at all for his own emotional needs, he released his grasp on his own cock once he was certain it was not going to slip out and once again wiped his hands on the towel. Fastidious? Yes. But he would not continue with lube clinging to his hands. He grasped each of Noctis’ hands with his own and moved them beside his head; leaning down to press a light kiss to his Prince’s lips.

He caught Noctis’ unfocused gaze and watched as he struggled to bring himself into the moment. Only once he was fully present and focused on Ingis, eyes locked together, did Ignis push in. He held Noctis’ eyes the entire time, watching every tiny flinch and widening in awe and pleasure. 

Noctis’ body was pliant and welcoming, opening easily to his steady pressure. It seemed an eternity and also only a breath before he was fully seated in his Prince. They were gasping into each other’s mouths. Ignis let himself embody this moment.

But eventually he pulled back slightly. Noctis was likely ready for him to take his pleasure, the faint annoyance in his eyes said as much, but Ignis had one more duty before he was able to abandon control. He was required to show the other two how to properly perform the ritual.

“I pledge myself, Ignis Scientia, Advisor in All Things, to Noctis Lucis Caelum, Crown Prince of Lucis, Protector of the Crystal, The One True King, The Beacon Against the Darkness. Body and Soul, Energy and Magic, all that is mine is yours to use.”

He sealed the magic with a kiss, head swimming with the implications of those last two titles. The original diary had indicated that any appropriate titles would flow from the lips of the participants during the ceremony, regardless of preparation. Ignis had expected his own title to be something of the same.

He shifted slightly and all thoughts of titles flew out of his mind. His Prince was wrapped around him and it was his duty to take his pleasure in his body. Ignis let all thoughts of ritual and implications thereof to slide from conscious thought and fell into pleasure.

He let go and began to move, gasping into Noctis’ mouth, not truly kissing given Noctis’ lack of energy and Ignis’ own preoccupation with overwhelming pleasure. And he was overwhelmed. He had condescendingly thought that the lack of orgasms in the past week had not affected him. He was wrong. He felt hypersensitive already. Close to the edge after a mere handful of thrusts.

He wanted to slow, to draw it out. But that would only slow the ritual. And he would never admit it, but Ignis was not sure he could have slowed, even had he tried. He rutted into his Prince, chasing his own pleasure, barreling towards the edge of the cliff, swallowing Noctis’ hitched breath and soft, exhausted moans.

And then he was flying and falling, pleasure wiping his mind clean as he claimed his Prince and gave himself over to him.

Noctis screamed and arched; clenching around Ignis. His runes were lit up bright blue. His cock was twitching and leaking against his stomach.

Ignis gave himself a moment to come down. Waiting until Noctis was once again limp and panting on the pillows, to pull out.

Noctis made a soft, sad noise at his departure but Ignis forced himself to sit on a pillow a short distance from his Prince.

He nodded at Prompto, “If you please?”

“Fuck, really?” Prompto looked like a nervous puppy. Ignis smiled at him and nodded.

Prompto whooped in delight and fell upon Noctis, kissing him with delight. Noctis kissed back, interesting, he attained energy from Ignis’ seed. That settled something in Ingis’ head and he allowed himself a soft smile as one of Noctis’ hands wound itself in Prompto’s hair.

They made out for a while before Prompto broke away and flushed. “This is going to be fast. I, uh, I need” he stuttered to a halt.

Noctis chuckled softly, “I’ve got you Prom. Just get in me and say the words. We’re going to be going all night, time for slow later.”

Prompto let out a strangled moan and grabbed his cock. “Astrals Noct, don’t just say shit like that.” But he used his grip on his cock to rest the head at Noct’s entrance. “Wait, shit, lube!” He yelped.

Gladio laughed and tossed him the lube and then hit him in the face with a towel as Prompto was getting the bottle open. 

Prompto flailed around one handed, seeming unable to let go of his cock. “Dick.”

Then he pushed the head in and both he and Noctis gasped.

“Can I say it now? Because I don’t think I’m going to be able to later.” Prompto sounded strained. Ignis just nodded, overcome by the desperation in his voice.

“I pledge myself, Prompto Argentum, True Friend, to Noctis Lucis Caelum, Crown Prince of Lucis, Protector of the Crystal, The One True King, The Beacon Against the Darkness. Body and Soul, Energy and Magic, all that is mine is yours to use.”

And with that, the last bit of his self control seemed to break; he lunged at Noctis’ mouth. They crashed together, Noctis straining to meet him, hands grabbing at Prompto’s hair. Prompto’s hands were all over Noctis, petting and groping any bit of skin he could touch. 

Prompto thrust in with no finesse and no dignity and Noctis squirmed tiredly as he attempted to meet Prompto’s enthusiasm. And just as Prompto warned, it was a mere handful of thrusts before he was yelling in pleasure and Noctis was lighting up with his own.

Seeing the elegant sweeping lines painted over Noctis’ skin glow blue was an experience Ignis thought he’d never get enough of. Noctis often looked like a spoiled brat but in this moment he looked like a work of art, even his scream of pleasure only served to highlight the arch of his back and the curve of his ass and thighs.

Prompto and Noctis shuddered through their pleasure and the aftershocks. Prompto was whispering in Noctis’ ear. Ignis caught the words “virgin” and “gangbang” and “they’d be so jealous” and “friends” before Noctis pushed him off, laughing.

It made Ignis smile, even in these dire and very odd circumstances, Prompto could get Noctis to laugh.

Then Noctis turned his head and reached for Gladio, “time to finish this out.”

Gladio didn’t move for a moment.

“Or are you scared to bind yourself to me?” Noctis said it in a mocking tone but Ignis could hear a brittleness in his voice. 

He looked at Gladio, ready to defend his Prince but Gladio just laughed, “more like afraid to break you with my dick. You sure you’re ready for it?”

Noctis’ eyes flashed with the challenge, “try me.”

Gladio hauled Noctis up and Ignis was ready to help support his Prince but he balanced on his knees on his own. His thighs were shaking at the effort and his chin was sunk down to his chest as though he didn’t have enough energy to keep it up but he managed.

Gladio circled behind him and knelt and manhandled him into his lap. He spread his knees, spreading Noctis’ with them.

“Ready to give them a show?” Gladio’s words were barely audible but Noctis groaned at them and ground tiredly onto his cock.

Gladio groaned deep in his chest and grabbed at the lube with one hand and at Noctis’ waist with the other, pushing him to kneel up a little and supporting him with just the one hand. Ignis could feel his cock twitch at the sight.

“Ready Noct?” Gladio’s voice was as gentle as Ignis had ever heard it.

“Do it already,” Noctis snarked.

And Gladio did. He pulled Noctis onto his cock in a swift movement that had Noctis arching and trying to brace himself on anything he could reach. He let out a shout that was underscored by Gladio’s grunt of pleasure.

“Fuck you’re tight,” Gladio groweled. 

“Fuck you, your dick is a fucking monster.” Noctis’ voice was breathy and he looked unfocused, twitching on Gladio’s lap. Gladio’s cock was very large, Ignis had seen it on multiple occasions, even hard once or twice when he’d interrupted sex because Noctis was having a crisis. It wasn’t truly monster sized or anything out of the range of human possibility but he was large. And thick. And watching Noctis spread on it, begging, was something Ignis would never admit to fantasizing about.

Noctis reached for his cock and Gladio caught his wrist and then grabbed the other too. He held them behind Noctis’ back, one hand holding both. The other hand back on Noctis’ waist.

“Brace yourself,” Gladio ground out.

Noct spread his knees slightly and propped himself on his bound hands.

Prompto whined slight from where he lay. “Astrals you guys are killing me.”

Gladio just grinned. Then he moved. He fucked up into Noctis without restraint; using his body hard. Noctis keened, cock hard and bouncing in front of him.

“The words Gladio,” Ignis murmured.

“Fuck you Specs.” Gladio sounded on the edge of losing it, pleasure heavy in his voice but he continued with, “I pledge myself, Gladiolus Amicitia, Sworn Shield and Protector to Noctis Lucis Caelum, Crown Prince of Lucis, Protector of the Crystal, The One True King, The Beacon Against the Darkness. Body and Soul, Energy and Magic, all that is mine is yours to use.”

The last word was muffled as he bit down on Noctis’ neck and came. Noctis screamed again. He bucked and ground back against Gladio and writhed in his lap. Gladio held him there through his orgasm. 

Noctis’ cock was hard and leaking against the glowing runes when Gladio slid him off his cock. He knelt on shaky legs, seeming lost for the moment, come trickling down his thighs, combining with the sweat. Well, one down, two to go.

***

Holy shit. That was the hottest thing Prompto had ever seen in his life.

Gladio was sitting back with a shit eating grin on his face; smug fucker. But he had the right, Prompto supposed, Noct looked blown, hands clenching at his sides, thighs trembling, come leaking from his dick and, fuck, his ass.

Suddenly Noct frowned. It was the frown he used when he was pissy about being woken from a nap. He grabbed something silver out of the Armiger. Prompto immediately straightened, ready to pull his guns out of the air (which, so cool).

But Noct was sliding the silver thing behind him and- Prompto’s brain shorted out for a minute because Noct had slid whatever it was into himself.

He turned and, there was no other word for it, pounced on Gladio. Prompto was a bit confused; the look on Noct’s face was almost feral. He tumbled Gladio on to his back and pushed one of his legs up and over his shoulder.

Gladio grunted and swore and Prompto realized that Noct had pushed in and fuck. Fuck. Prompto couldn’t even focus on how hot the scene was, he was too busy worrying about Gladio being injured and Noct’s lack of control.

He jumped about a foot when a hand touched his shoulder.

“Gladio is fine.” Ignis sounded calm. Breathless but calm. When Prompto tore his eyes away from the scene to look at him, he could see that Ignis’ pupils were blown and he had a flush high on his cheeks. Wow. So that’s what he looked like when he was turned on. “He prepped himself as we were taking care of Noct.”

Gladio grunted again and this time Prompto could hear the satisfaction in his voice.

“That all you got, Princess?” The taunt was interrupted by punched out breaths every other word as Noct thrust in hard.

Noct’s only response was to bend further and bite at one of Gladio’s nipples. Which revealed the silver thing and holy shit. It was a plug. Prompto felt like he might faint from blood loss as every milliliter of it rushed into his dick.

He blanked out for a moment on the image of Noct fucking Gladio with a plug in his ass, fixated on the glint of metal between his cheeks. Not in a million years could he have imagined this. He’d wanted Noct for practically forever, of course. But Noct was engaged and Prompto wanted to be his friend more than anything else, so admiring his friend’s hotness wasn’t something he did very often. He wasn’t pining. He wasn’t. But he thought about it sometimes, being Noct’s boyfriend, having sex with Noct, having sex with Gladio and Iggy. He’d never imagined a foursome though. Then Iggy found the ritual and Luna gave her blessing, though Prompto was pretty sure Noct would have done it without that. Saving his dad was that important. But Luna said that she was cool with Noct having sex with them. More than once even, because the ritual would need to be topped up sometimes.

(Actually, she sent Prompto a text asking if they really hadn’t had sex already and was surprised when the answer was that they hadn’t.)

“Wait.” Prompto’s brain finally caught up to the scene in front of him. “Did Noct pull a butt plug out of the Armiger? How did a butt plug get into the Armiger?”

Prompto didn’t know why his brain was focusing on that when Noct was pushing Gladio’s leg further over his head and plowing into him. Gladio growling “I don’t bend that way, I aint Iggy.”

Noct shifted his grip and bit his pec hard. “You can take it.” Gladio grunted at the bite and the leg that wasn’t flat against his chest locked around Noct’s waist to give Gladio some leverage as he thrust back onto Noct’s dick.

“That would be me.” Ignis’ breathy voice cut through the lust haze of Prompto’s thoughts. “Several of the diary entries mentioned the Kings’ dislike of being empty during the process and I thought to forstall that particular problem.”

“Good job Iggy,” Prompto breathed as Gladio grunted and scrabbled against the pillows, pushed to his limits.

Then Noct let out a low, possessive moan of “mine”. It sounded like something was torn out of him. All of the paint on Gladio lit up and he screamed. Shit. That was Noct’s o-face. He looked slack and relaxed. But in a release of tension way, not a I’m-to-exhausted-to-stand way.

As they lay panting, Prompto turned to Ignis, “No fancy words for this one?”

Ignis just sighed, “apparently not.”

It didn’t take long for Noct to roll off of Gladio, brushing a kiss against his forehead. And was that a whine? There was no way Gladio whined as Noct slid out of him. Then Prompto got a look at Gladio and shit, the big guy was wrecked; just laying there, sprawled out on the pillows, staring up at the arching ceiling, breathing hard. And he was still hard; leaking all over his abs. And leaking out of his ass a little too. Prompto didn’t want to look away.

Prompto was trying not to imagine what his turn would look like.

But Noct and Iggy were having a soft conversation and that was tugging at Prompto’s attention.

“...I was to pent up for you. Or Prom. I want to take my time with you.” Noct was saying and Prompto’s chest warmed at the thought.

“I understand your Highness.” Wow, Iggy sounded stiff. Wait, that was disappointment. Had he wanted to go first?

“Gladio is my Shield Iggy. I needed him first.” Noct was still coaxing and he drew Ignis into a deep, lingering kiss. When they broke apart, Iggy panting slightly, he finished with, “besides, you got my ass first. I had to give Gladio my first something.”

They kissed some more and Noct walked them back towards where the Crystal was glowing on its dias. Ignis gasped as Noct pinned him against it.

“What,” he let out a breathy moan as Noct kissed his neck, “what was Prompto’s first then? If we are being fair.”

Which was a good question. But Prompto knew the answer and grinned as Noct moved up to his ear and, after nibbling at it and making Iggy let out these amazing high pitched moans, whispered, “he was my first kiss. Years ago.”

Iggy’s eyes flew open and locked with Prompto’s. Prompto grinned and waggled his fingers from where he was sitting. “Pretty sure I was the first one to hear one of his orgasms too. Unless Gladio over heard him at some point. Not that it’s easy, he’s quiet.”

That made Noct bite down on the patch of skin he was sucking on which made Iggy spasm and buck. He lifted his head and turned to Prompto, “you did hear me.”

Prompto grinned. “Duh. Why else do you think I couldn’t look you in the eye for a week and why I needed to go to the bathroom so often. I had to jerk off every time I heard you gasp. Every time you stubbed your toe I was blindingly hard. I got over it. Eventually.”

Noct groaned and ground against Iggy, “shut up Prom. It’s Iggy’s turn. You’ll get yours.”

Prompto grinned and couldn’t help it, “yeah I will.”

Noct snorted and then visibly turned his attention to Ignis. Prompto watched them make out against the Crystal. Which seemed sacrilegious or treasonous or something? Except that he knew how this was going to end and this? This was just a warm up.

“Hey Prom.”

Prompto tore his attention away from where Noct was playing with Iggy’s nipples, sucking and tugging on them, rolling them in his fingers, making Iggy arch and try to stifle moans.

“Yeah?” Prompto looked at Gladio. He seemed to have calmed down a little and collected himself. Prompto pouted, he looked less debauched than before. Prompto’d always wanted to use that word. He was pretty sure he’d get a lot of chances to use it this evening.

“Dunno what Noct has planned for you but you should probably be prepped.” Gladio tossed him the bottle of lube.

“Um.” Prompto caught it, a fact which he would be proud of later. Right now he had no brain cells to spare on things like catching bottles of lube or pride, because Noct just slid his mouth over Iggy’s dick and was worshipping it. There was really no other word for what Noct is doing to Iggy. He was mouthing at his dick and balls and murmuring compliments and thanks for all the things Iggy did for him.

Ignis was clutching at his hair and breathing out “please”s and “your highness”es. It was breathtaking to watch.

A light touch to his back made Prompto jump and then shiver at the contact. Honestly, one orgasm was almost never enough for him and after not coming for what felt like forever and then this happening, he was more than ready for another.

Gladio chuckled, “You mind if I help? You seem a little… distracted.”

Noct had one of Iggy’s legs over his shoulder and was nuzzling behind his balls now.

“yeah , sure” Prompto managed to reply. He wasn’t even sure what Gladio wanted to help with anymore but Gladio was generally good at stuff and seemed less distracted than Prompto was so it seemed like a good bet to let him help. How was he less distracted? How?

Prompto felt a kiss to the back of his neck and then Gladio leaned him forward slightly and spread his knees and Prompto felt a little unstable, leaning forward like this but Gladio was kissing his spine and his arm was around Prompto’s waist, supporting him so he relaxed into it. Then a lubed finger breached him and fuck. That was the help.

Except then Gladio lifted his head and said, low and right into his ear, “watch them.” Like Prompto could tear his eyes away.

Noct had one finger dipping into Iggy, teasing him, while he used his mouth to lick and kiss his entrance. Iggy moan desperately, clutching at Noct’s head, hands buried in his hair, “Highness please.” And Prompto could feel it. Feel every teasing stroke of finger and flick of tongue. He writhed in Gladio’s hold, on edge.

Gladio chuckled and fuck. That fucker. It was his fingers. One inside him and one outside and he was mimicking what Noct was doing. Prompto whined and tried to grind back but Gladio had him off balance.

“Nope.” Gladio’s voice was deep and teasing in his ear as his finger sank deep, Iggy’s voice ringing through the throne room as Noct sunk two fingers into him. “Remember Spec’s plan, only one coming this round is his Highness.”

Prompto whimpered at the reminder. He closed his eyes to try and get some control but Gladio pushed in two fingers in punishment and Prompto’s eyes popped back open.

He wasn’t sure how long that went on, Noct teasing Iggy and Gladio teasing Prompto but when Iggy was falling apart, reduced to wordless moans, hair destroyed and falling around his face, body covered in hickeys, and writhing on Noct’s fingers, one hand clutching at Noct’s hair and the other bracing against the Crystal, Noct finally took pity on him.

Prompto wasn’t sure who he even was anymore. He was having some sort of out of body experience because everything that happened to Iggy was happening to him.

Noct stood up, wrenching a cry from Iggy as he freed his fingers. And suddenly Prompto was empty too and he writhed in Gladio’s hold, bucking and twisting and trying to get them back. Iggy let out a sound of utter joy and pleasure and relief and Prompto was instantly distracted from his own denial. Noct pushed into Iggy.

Ignis was a picture of rapture, face twisted in bliss, one leg hooked over Noct’s shoulder. Noct was sucking at his neck and his hands were on Iggy’s hips, bracing him as he took him slow. He was talking. Prompto didn’t catch most of it, but that was fine because it was for Iggy not him. What he did catch was about binding Iggy to him, Noct that is, and how Iggy would be his forever.

Gladio set Prompto down and then caught his hands behind his back. Prompto squirmed.

“Why,” he whined.

Gladio just laughed, “want you ready for Noct, not ready to shoot off at any moment.”

Prompto let that sink in and slumped. Yeah a break was probably good. He wasn’t supposed to come right now and if they kept going then he’d either come before Noct got to him or like, instantly, when he touched him.

Gladio let go of his hands and Prompto sat on them.

Prompto almost wanted to look away at the slow, intimate scene in front of them. Iggy looked overwhelmed. Noct was taking his time and moving deep inside him.

Thinking about it though, Prompto figured that they each needed and wanted different things. Gladio needed to be overwhelmed with force, knowing Noct could live up to his example and take care of himself, Iggy needed to be overwhelmed with affection and gratitude, knowing that Noct saw and appreciated what he did and listened and acknowledged him. Noct didn’t need fancy words to accept their pledges, he was doing it through actions. Prompto had no idea what his would be and he shivered in anticipation. 

Eventually, between one breath and the next, Noct shuddered to a halt, hips twitching. Iggy’s runes, the ones Prompto painted on, lit up a brilliant blue and Iggy arched, hands slipping against the Crystal. Prompto would never get enough of seeing the runes light up; they looked so magical and cast everything in the colour of Noct’s magic and Prompto couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

And that was without the way the magic wrecked everyone with pleasure. Iggy was still twitching with aftershocks but his dick was still hard, smearing both his and Noct’s stomachs with precome.

Noct gave him a moment to come down before slipping out. He rested their foreheads together and they just breathed for a moment longer before Ignis pushed him slightly.

“Go,” his voice was raspy and fuck if it didn’t send a shiver down Prompto’s spine. “If you linger, I am likely to jump you before you can finish with Prompto.”

Noct laughed and turned to Prompto, something dark in his eyes that made him squirm. “Gladio, help him come down.”

“Got it.” Out of the corner of his eye, Prompto could see Gladio help Iggy to sit and bend and stretch.

But most of his attention was on Noct. Noct, who prowled right past him up the stairs and sat. Holy shit. Noct was sitting on the throne. Not even sitting, lounging.

He spread his legs and started jerking off, runes sparking blue. He stared at Prompto the entire time and shit. How had he known. Prompto had told no one about this fantasy. No one.

And yet.

He approached and Noct smiled. Prompto was kind of scared that it would be more darkness, but no, this was pure Noct. Lazy and privileged. But there was an edge there that Prompto didn’t know what to do with, how to interpret.

Noct patted his lap and Prompto climbed up, holy shit he was sitting on the throne, and kissed him. Noct wound the hand not jerking himself off through Prompto’s hair and Prompto moaned.

They made out for a bit, Noct working himself hard again. Every time Prompto tried to help, Noct batted his hands away.

When he was mostly hard again Noct pulled away and whispered, “turn around, Prom. I want to show them how gorgeous you are.”

Prompto whimpered and slid off his lap onto shaky legs. The praise went to his head. And to his dick. It bobbed and swung as he turned around. Embarrassment flared in his chest, even though he knew the only people here were the four of them. But fuck, Iggy was always so put together and gorgeous when falling apart. He did everything for Noct. And Gladio was Gladio; ripped and buff and ready to stand between Noct and anything that might hurt him. And that dick. Fuck did Prompto want that dick inside him. Both of them had known Noct for longer than he had and they had actual roles in his life. What was Prompto against that.

A hand settled on his hips. Noct pulled him back down onto his lap. And onto his dick.

Prompto arched as he sank onto Noct’s dick. It split him open and pressed against places that even Gladio hadn’t explored with his fingers. Prompto flailed and grasped the first things to hand (holy fuck that was the throne. Noct was fucking him on the throne) because he needed something to ground him against the sensations washing over him.

When his ass hit Noct’s thighs and he settled there, Noct groaned against his ear, “That’s it. Show them how good you are for me. You’re mine. The only thing I’ve ever chosen for myself.”

And that? That blew Prompto’s mind wide open. He couldn’t even snark back, he was reduced to a needy whine at the words.

Then Noct’s hands started to roam Prompto’s body and Prompto lost himself in the sensation and Noct’s low constant murmur.

Noct played with his nipples for a while. Prompto liked his nipples, even though they chafed against his shirts when he ran; they were sensitive and perked up when played with. They were hard peaks now as Noct rolled them and pinched them with wet fingers.

“I want you.”

Noct filled his mouth with fingers, fucking them in and mimicking what Prompto was begging for from his cock. He sucked on his neck and behind his ears. Prompto was sure he was leaving marks and shit. Noct wanted everyone to know he was his.

“You make me laugh. You remind me how to be happy.”

Noct played with his dick, stroking it lightly, teasing and exploring. Prompto was writhing on his dick now, twitching and bucking and trying to get more. But Noct wouldn’t give it to him and wouldn’t let him take it.

“You show me how to live. Fuck Prom.”

One of Noct’s hands dipped down to explore where they were joined and Prompto was reduced to chanting “please please please, Noct please”.

“I want to show everyone that you are mine. Piercings maybe, or tattoos.”

Prompto could imagine it, Noct taking him to a body mod place and piercing every place on his body Noct wanted. Showing off the nipple bars and knowing that they meant Noct was keeping him.

Noct dipped his finger into Prompto slightly and Prompto could only keen. He spread his legs wider and flung one over the arm of the throne. His hand flew to Noct’s head, winding into his hair to try and anchor himself. He trembled and didn’t move, he wasn’t sure he could take more than the tip of a finger but oh Astrals did he want it.

“I want to fuck you in front of the entire court. Just like this. Sit here when my father should be and fuck you. Everyone would be jealous. And they’d know you were mine. That I chose you.”

Prompto could see it, could imagine the entire court watching them. He arched and moaned for them, showing off. He was Noct’s. Noct had chosen him. His drooling, bobbing dick wasn’t embarrassing anymore, it was proof and something to envy.

“Fuck Prom. Show them, show them all how good you are. Ride me.”

And Prompto did. Noct’s hands went to his waist and helped him. He rode Noct, using every move he’d ever seen in porn. All the swivelling hips and shimmying to make it a good show.

Noct let out a strained groan and gasped “I need you. Iggy and Gladio might keep me alive but you help me live.”

Prompto’s world sparked and caught and he was blinded with pleasure. It wasn’t the same as an orgasm. It was beyond that and not quite enough at the same time. He whited out.

***

Damn, Prompto looked like he was having a good time. He looked like the centerpiece in every “King of Lucis” porno, sitting back, legs spread wide, his hole and Noct’s cock in full view. He was a bow, head flung back and spine arched. His dick was deep red and a stream of precome connected it to the throne. He was shaking as his runes glowed and he was silent, his mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure.

Gladio watched him and Noct shake. When the glow settled down and they were both slumped and panting on the throne, Gladio went back to setting up the bench in the middle of the ritual circle. They were fine now, they’d need some time to come down a little before they all got to the final ritual. He could feel Noct, a soft spark of contentment and satisfaction, in the back of his mind. That’d be interesting to play with later.

Iggy was doing some final touch ups on the floor and the bench, connecting all the lines. The bench was solid, it actually looked like a mutation of the gym equipment Gladio used regularly; same leather top, but the legs were a dark, rich wood, and it had some holes that Gladio was eyeing with suspicion. He liked sex. He liked kinky sex even. But he’d never tried anything that needed equipment like this. Iggy’d found it. He’d seemed to know exactly what they needed and where to get it too.

Thinking about it, Gladio wasn’t sure he was surprised.

He shook his head and got to securing it to the floor. Oh look, holes that were suspiciously in the right places. The ritual was definitely from an old diary.

“Did you refurbish an old sex bench?” He had to ask.

“And what would you have done? Tied Noct to the ground? A chair?” Iggy snapped back. 

Gladio snorted. He’d say the guy needed to get laid but… the orgasm denial was getting to all of them. He was both anticipating and dreading Noct when he wasn’t able to come. Speaking of.

Noct practically bounced over, vibrating with energy, and shit. It lifted a weight off Gladio to see him like that. He’d been so listless and exhausted over the past months and Gladio hadn’t realized how much it had been dragging him down and worrying him until seeing him like this. It was weird still, Noct never bounced, but good.

Noct draped himself on Iggy’s back, rutting against him slightly and kissing his neck, talking low enough that Gladio didn’t catch it. But Iggy flushed and subtly tried to shrug Noct off to finish his work. Noct just wound himself around more.

Gladio laughed and grabbed Noct’s hips, peeling him off and holding his feet off the floor to deny him legerage. Noct twisted in a move Gladio was going to get him to repeat on the training room floor and wrapped his legs around him.

“Hey Gladio, wanna fuck you, bend over and let me?” Noct pouted and fuck, after this was over and they weren’t all high on endorphins and sex magic, Gladio was going to tease the shit out of him for it.

“Hey yourself, much as I’d like that, it isn’t in the cards again today. You ready for this last part?” Gladio carried him to the bench and tried to drop him onto it. Noct clung to him and ground his, mostly soft, dick against his abs. “Last chance to back out Princess. Once the ritual starts, Specs says there’s no stopping it.” Which Gladio wasn’t a fan of. At the same time, magic was a fucking nightmare already, so why not add some consent fuckery to it.

Noct calmed down and evened out his breathing. That was his thinking face and shit, if he needed the physical focus of even breathing to concentrate he must be flying right now.

“Yeah. Let’s do this,” he eventually said. “I don’t think I can make myself let go. You feel too good.” 

Gladio just laughed, “you just want me to manhandle you.” He didn’t wait for Noct to respond, he pulled Noct from his grip on his body and flipped him, laying him face down on the bench and pinning him there.

“Hey Prompto, get the cuffs.” He called, but Prompto was a step ahead and already had them. He grabbed Noct’s hand and kissed it, sucking a couple of fingers into his mouth before cuffing it to the bench while Gladio kept him pinned. 

Prompto got the rest of Noct’s limbs cuffed and then Iggy came up with a belt and bound Noct’s waist to the bench as well. Noct squirmed and Gladio couldn’t take his eyes off of the silver plug, winking into view. Fuck, he wanted to put a plug in him with a gem on the end, or fuck. If he was going completely sacrilegious, he wondered if there was a piece of the Crystal they could attach to the plug, keep Noct full and plugged with it all the time as a way of feeding the Crystal.

Gladio shook his head and knelt beside the bench, peering under it to make sure Noct’s dick had correctly slipped through the hole meant for it. It had, his cock and balls were dangling down, untouched by anything but air.

“Stroke it, if you would,” Iggy said as he leaned down to also inspect Noct’s dick. He had a paint brush in hand. “He needs to be hard for the lines to be correctly oriented. These were unable to be completed earlier for obvious reasons.”

Gladio grinned and wrapped his hands around Noct, stroking. Noct moaned and whined. Then he was muffled by the sounds of kissing.

“Surprised you didn’t use your dick,” Gladio said to Prompto.

The kissing noises stopped and Noct’s whines started again.

“Don’t even joke.” Prompto sounded like he was two seconds from losing control. “I’d come immediately if I did that and we’re only supposed to come inside his ass right?”

“Indeed.” Iggy started.

He was interrupted by Noct biting out, “too much, please Gladio, I can’t, it’s too much.”

Gladio couldn’t help it, he gave another couple of firm strokes, twisting and massaging. Noct let out a sob.

Ignis laughed softly, “enough Gladio, he is almost ready. I just need to add several runes.”

And he did, the paint brush swirling around Noct’s dick, runes adding gorgeous dimension to it. Noct shivered and tried to twitch away at the light touch but the belt and cuffs held him fast.

“That should do it,” Ignis said, sitting back on his heels. He looked satisfied. And aroused. His dick was poking straight up and swaying as he moved. “One last thing.” With that he stood and swiftly removed the plug from Noct’s ass.

Noct thrashed but Iggy just dipped two fingers in and drew them out, wet. Fuck. That was them, their come. Noct had been on a pretty specific diet for the past week, to leave him as clean as possible for this. And the enemas. Manhandling a floppy, exhausted Prince through the prep had been a bit of a nightmare. But for this? Seeing Iggy dip his fingers into Noct and pull them out, knowing it was their come covering them. Fuck it was worth it.

Ignis smeared the come onto the small of Noct’s back and the lines lit up, spreading swiftly to his entire body, then the bench, then the entire array on the floor. Fuck. Noct was screaming like he was being murdered and bucking as much as he could, dick swaying under the bench.

“Holy shit.” Prompto muttered. 

The moment the light died down Prompto was at Iggy’s side. 

“Can I? Please? I need-” he broke off with a moan as Iggy moved away.

The moment Iggy wasn’t blocking Noct, Prompto pounced. He practically fell onto Noct’s back and fumbled with his own dick before shoving it in. Gladio winced, they needed to add lube, but Noct moaned like it was the best thing he’d ever felt.

Prompto took one thrust to get inside, pulled back and thrust in once more before he was sobbing into Noct’s back. Gladio couldn’t hear what he was saying but he heard Noct’s “yeah Prom, I got you, fill me up” before the come registered and Noct was screaming again, runes lighting up the entire room. It was wild to see the fucking floor glow at Prompto’s orgasm.

Prompto waited a moment, making two tiny thrusts before wincing slightly and pulling back.

Noct whined, “no Prom, stay. I need. I need more. Don’t leave.”

That wasn’t a performance. Shit. Gladio couldn’t help himself as he took Prompto’s place. He needed to get that sad, bereft note out of Noct’s voice. At least he remembered to take a moment to lube himself up but even that felt too long.

“I got you Princess,” He said as slid into him and Noct sighed. It felt amazing to be wrapped in Noct’s tight heat again. He clung like he never wanted to let Gladio leave. Fuck. Gladio’d thought it had been enough time since Noct fucking him to cool down but apparently fucking not. He was ready to burst already and he knew that was the point but he also wanted to show Noct a good time before he did. Not that there was anything wrong with just getting to it.

Noct was talking again though. Shit, Gladio hadn’t heard him talk so much since he got his hands on Gysahl Greens when he was sixteen. He was out of his mind on the magic. They were going to wreck him. Gladio couldn’t wait.

“Iggy, please. I need more. Prom. Please. I want you in my mouth. I need you.” Noct rambled.

Ignis swore and Prompto said, “fuck. I can’t. Gimme five and maybe? And cleaning. Shit Iggy do we have a way to clean” He cut off as Ignis chucked a cloth at his head. It shimmered faintly with some sort of elemental magic. Ha. Trust Iggy to come up with cleaning magic.

“I will take care of this.” Iggy said with all his normal poise. But Gladio pulled back and thrust just to make Noct gasp. It felt fucking amazing and Iggy moved way faster than was dignified to get to Noct’s mouth.

Gladio let Noct have a moment with Iggy’s dick, licking and kissing it, before he started to really take his own pleasure. Noct felt fucking amazing and the way his gasps and moans were muffled by Iggy’s dick just fanned his lust higher.

Iggy looked like he was having a religious experience, mouth slack and eyes rapt on Noct’s mouth. Gladio couldn’t take it. That mouth. He reached out and cupped the back of Iggy’s head, got his attention. Ignis looked up at him and Gladio swooped in, kissing him.

Ignis was slack for a moment but Gladio let him catch his bearings and then he was all lips and tongue and teeth. Fucking into Gladio’s mouth with desperation.

Fuck. Yes.

Gladio fucked Noct and made out with Ignis and came hard, riding out his own pleasure, made fucking spectacular by the wait, and Noct’s not-orgasm. Noct clenched and milked his dick and Gladio kept fucking him through it to get every bit of come he had into Noct.

He pulled out and stumbled back, still riding the aftershocks of his orgasm. Noct didn’t even have time to whine, Iggy was there and sliding home.

Gladio stumbled back to sit next to Prompto, who chucked the towel at him. Iggy wasn’t moving, just breathing inside Noct. Noct was losing it.

“Move Iggy. Please, I need it.” The whine was back in his voice.

“Be ready Prompto.” Iggy’s voice was strained. “If you insist, Your Highness.”

Before Gladio even saw what he was doing the array was lighting up again and Noct was back to screaming. Iggy rode out his own orgasm and Noct’s spasms way longer than Gladio did. Fuck, he must be oversensitive. He wondered if Iggy liked that. If later he could take Iggy apart, push him past normal limits.

Iggy pulled back and Noct whined. Prompto bounced to his feet, “I’m up!”

Prompto slid into Noct and draped himself over him. “We’re taking this round nice and slow, buddy.” Noct growled and strained against the restraints.

Ignis dropped down beside Gladio and Gladio handed over the towel. Ingis pulled something from the Armiger and handed it to him in exchange. Gladio blinked at it.

“An elixir?” He raised an eyebrow at Iggy. “We’re using expensive supplies for this?”

“If this works, which it seems to be doing, it will well outway the cost of any elixirs we use. Neither you nor I have Prompto’s frankly startling refractory period. And we will need it. The key to this ritual is semen. If we are unable to produce it, the ritual will not help.” Iggy pulled another elixir from the Armiger and studied it.

Gladio thought about it, weighed whether he could get hard again before Prompto was done with Noct. They made a gorgeous picture. Any other time and Gladio would be hard as a rock watching them. Two orgasms in though, it was hard to have the same appreciation.

He downed the elixir without another word.

From there it was a haze of fucking.

They didn’t leave Noct empty for longer than absolutely necessary. There was a moment when they were all scrambling, too oversensitive to be inside him, and Noct started actually crying. Fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Iggy downed an elixir and thrust inside before Gladio had a chance to react. It looked fucking painful but watching Noct’s expression morph from devestation to bliss was a fucking high all of its own.

The runes seemed to get more sensitive everytime one of them came inside him. Noct squirmed and screamed louder and longer each time. He started letting out soft screams long before any of them orgasmed. The runes were sparking for precome. It was fucking hot.

Eventually, Noct started trying to squirm away from them, devastated when they weren’t inside him but oversensitive when they were. For a stretch of time, Gladio shoved his dick down Noct’s throat, winding a hand through his hair to pin him in place and bent over to hold him down. His other hand pressed on Noct’s hips, not letting him squirm as Iggy and Prompto filled him over and over. He made out with them as they did. 

Shortly after that, Prompto pulled out and with his dick came a dribble of come. Iggy caught it before it got far but fuck. They needed that inside Noct. Gladio got down under the bench, Iggy was in Noct and helped support him. Gladio raised the back legs of the bench. All while Noct’s dick swayed in front of his face. He couldn’t help sucking it a little after the bench was solid again. Noct was reduced to noiseless gasps at the stimulation. He couldn’t come, physically was unable because of the magic.

Gladio stopped playing with him when Iggy swatted him and said, “don’t be cruel Gladio.” He grumbled and got up and shit. That was a pretty picture. Noct was still bound to the bench but now he was angled, ass up and head down. Presenting his hole for them. Angled so no come would escape. Gladio pinched one of Iggy’s nipples, causing him to come. And winked in response at the eventual glare.

Gladio had no idea how long they fucked Noct for and equally little idea of how many times they all actually came. But eventually, Prompto was fucking Noct and Noct was sobbing again. “Too much. Fuck, guys. I’m too full. I can’t. No more.”

The runes were a constant dull glow by now, brightening every time one of them came inside him, but never going totally dark like before. Noct was constantly squirming and moving, louder than ever, even though his voice was absolutely shot. He kept talking, only silenced when one of them was in his mouth.

Gladio looked over at Iggy. He looked wrecked and tired but shook his head. Prompto gave a thumbs up and started fucking Noct harder. Noct swore.

Gladio stood behind Prompto and pinched and rolled his nipples. Prompto swore and shot off like a rocket. Even this far in, he was still sensitive.

“You’re amazing,” he rumbled into Prompto’s ear and Prompto just whined as he rode out Noct’s sobbing and clenching. When he withdrew, Gladio was right there to slide in. He held Noct’s hips down and fucked into him hard. He hadn’t done this in a while.

He leaned over and muttered filth into Noct’s ear, all the things he wanted to do to him, to the others. Noct writhed and begged. Gladio came. Noct tried to pull away and Gladio held him there, forced him to take every drop of come.

Noct tried to phase out of the bindings and Gladio’s hold and fuck. Everything lit up at that. His runes, the full array, all of their runes. Gladio was pretty sure he screamed alongside Noct as another orgasm was wrenched out of him. Noct’s eyes rolled back in his head and by the time Gladio came back down Noct was sobbing. The ritual had sapped his magic. 

“Noctis. I need a colour.” Iggy was saying. He knelt by Noct’s head and was gently but insistently trying to get an answer from him.

“Green.” Noct sobbed out. “Green. You fuckers. Please.”

Ignis drew back and studied them. “One more each and we should be done. Prompto and I here, Gladio, will you do the honours?”

Gladio grinned, “yeah, I’m probably the only one that can get him over there without slipping out or him pulling away.”

Prompto groaned. “Fuck. I shouldn’t be able to get hard again but that image is doing it.” He reached out and made grabby motions with his hands, “gimme.”

Gladio pulled out and Prompto pushed in, mouth to Noct’s ear. Gladio can’t hear exactly what he said but what he did hear was possessive and filthy.

It took a while for him to come, which was good because Gladio needed to work himself up to one last orgasm and the image of Prompto fucking into Noct was a good one. Iggy went over to play with Prompto’s nipples and Prompto whined about that being unfair and then they were kissing, even as Prompto was still fucking Noct.

Gladio grabbed his own dick, stroking lightly, trying to encourage it back to hardness.

Eventually Noct was screaming and Gladio made sure to memorize Prompto’s face as he came. Then it was Iggy’s turn. Prompto turned on him and knelt, grabbing the lube and sliding two fingers into him. Iggy bucked and lost it. Shit. If (when) they did this again, they needed to finger Iggy while he fucked Noct more. It got him off like nothing else.

The runes were glowing steadily now, bright blue that didn’t flare when Iggy came. Noct’s face was a mess of tears and snot and drool but he still managed to snarl and writhe when Iggy pulled back.

After that show, Gladio was fucking ready to go. He pushed into Noct. He still felt fucking amazing. Iggy and Prompto undid Noct’s bindings and Gladio grabbed him before he could go anywhere. He lifted him, arms under his knees, making sure his dick stayed inside. Noct grabbed at his hair for balance. But it was Prompto babbling about his strength and how hot it looked.

He took a step and Noct twitched, oversensitive. He let out these tiny, bitten off screams every time Gladio took a step, jostling him. Gladio could barely hold him. Fuck he was exhausted. His legs trembled. But he wasn’t going to let everything spill now.

Iggy let out a groan and placed a hand on Noct’s stomach. At first, Gladio was confused, that was a shitty place to try and support him but then he actually looked and swore himself.

Noct was visibly swollen. His abs were puffed out, skin tight. Gladio couldn’t move his hands but fuck did he want to touch Noct. He could feel himself get harder and Noct let out another of those bitten off cries.

Prompto was babbling, “put him down, put him down, oh god I need to get in there, this is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Gladio finally made it to the Crystal and set Noct’s feet down, leading his hands to brace against the Crystal itself.

Instantly, Iggy was there, tracing every line of the paint, muttering about how the shapes made sense. Gladio was pretty sure he was trying to distract himself from how hot this was.

Prompto was shameless. He was on his knees and kissing the bulge. Worshipping it.

Gladio started fucking into Noct. He let his hands fall to Noct’s hips, fingers curling into his stomach, feeling the stretch. He was too sensitive to go very fast or very hard.

Noct’s dick was swinging and swaying with every thrust, drooling and nearly purple. Every time one of them touched him he flinched and squirmed. His dick smacked Prompto in the face and Prompto took it into his mouth and started to suckle at it. 

Iggy kept running his hands over every part of Noct he could reach, pinching his nipples, tracing his runes, fondling his balls. Noct writhed at the touches. Iggy kissed Noct, one hand drifting up to wind into his hair, pulling his head back to get the correct angle.

Gladio’s orgasm was like molasses, it came out of nowhere and washed through him slowly. It seemed to last forever as Noct screamed into Iggy’s mouth, eyes rolling and twisting in their combined grip.

Gladio rode it out and then Iggy dipped a finger in alongside his dick and he groaned. It was too much. He was on the edge of pain as it was. But Iggy pulled his finger back and traced one more line from Noct’s belly button, which was prominent on his distended belly, down the curve to his cock.

Prompto ducked out of the way as Iggy continued the line of come down the length of Noct’s dick to the very tip.

Prompto aimed it just in time.

Noct came.

He screamed again, voice completely giving out and continuing soundless. His come splashed on the Crystal which lit up to mirror his runes. His orgasm seemed to last forever, splashing again and again on the Crystal, clenching on Gladio. And then the rest of them are screaming, because their runes lit up too and Gladio could feel his eyes roll back in his head and just managed to catch Noct as they collapsed, hoping that one of the others kept his dick aimed at the Crystal.

***

Noct felt incredibly odd. He felt like he’d just been put through three of Gladio’s Hell Workouts in a row and yet the exhaustion that has been present ever since he bonded with the Crystal on his sixteenth birthday was gone. In fact, the opposite was true. He was wired. Like Prompto on coffee. He had more energy than he knew what to do with.

The rest of the guys are out for the count, all of them had collapsed after that last flare. Noct would be worried, except that Prompto was making the cutest tiny snores and Gladio was grumbling in his sleep, curled around a pillow that was near by when they fell. Iggy looked like he was dead, but Noct had seen him sleep before and that was normal.

It worked though. It worked. Noct could feel the Crystal humming, content for the first time that he’d ever felt, deep in his magic. His dad was going to live. Insomnia was going to be safe, the Wall was going to hold.

He could feel the guys too. Little lights of connection in the back of his mind. Sated and content. It was weird and amazing. He touched Prompto’s place in him and Prompto stirred.

“Wha” he said groggily.

“Nothing, we’re good,” Noct said softly. Prompto groped for a pillow and clutched at it as he fell back into sleep.

Noct made sure all of them were covered with blankets and had pillows under their heads and then didn’t know what to do with himself. They’d done so much for him. 

He stood before the Crystal. He wanted to try his magic but didn’t dare because it might wake the others and they deserved their sleep.

Also, he felt bloated and could feel come running down his thighs. Part of him mourned the loss of the come inside him. It would probably get gross pretty fast but he wanted it for a bit longer. And he wanted to see if it got the same reaction out of the others as it had in the heat of the moment because fuck. The way they responded was intense.

He made his way over to the bench and shivered at the sight of it. The thing was a torture device in the best way. He found the cleaning cloth first, still shimmery with magic despite how hard it had been used. A little more searching and he found the plug.

He cleaned the plug and slipped it inside himself and sighed. Yeah. That felt better. He’d have to be empty again eventually. But not yet.

Only then did he register the pounding on the door.

Oh fuck.

And then his dad burst in with an entire squad of his guards.

Noct just stared at them for a moment. He was naked and covered in swirling ink and, shit, they could probably see the swelling in his stomach. He knew that his sweat and the remnants of his own precome was visible on his stomach bulge and between his thighs. Pillows and blankets littered the floor and there was what was obviously a sex bench in the middle of the room. And the floor had bold ritual lines all over it, quiet and dull now that the ritual was over. All three of his retainers were sleeping on the floor. Prompto was a cocoon but Iggy and Gladio were pretty obviously naked. Noct just hoped they were too far away to see the come on the Crystal.

No one was supposed to know. The sound engineering of the room should have kept all the screaming inside and the doors were locked and the room wasn’t needed until tomorrow at the earliest.

“Uh. Hi. Dad.” Noct stuttered out.

His dad practically ran over, and fuck, his dad was running and looking super healthy so it was all worth it. Even this embarrassment.

“Noct what did you do?” His dad sounded worried. Really worried. “The Crystal isn’t drawing energy from me anymore. I know you took most of the burden from me” He glared at Noct and Noct refused to be repentant. He would not let his dad die. “But it still was a draw. Now there is nothing.”

Oh. That’s why his dad knew to look here. Iggy’d filled out all the forms to have the Crystal moved.

“I saved your life,” Noct blurted out. His dad stopped talking and looked stunned. “Luna had a vision.”

“That is why you took the majority of the burden.”

Noct kept talking, right over his father, “and Ignis found a ritual. And it worked. It worked dad. We filled the Crystal with enough power that it won’t need to kill either of us.”

His dad’s words stuttered to a halt. He got that far away look in his eyes that meant he was looking at his own magic.

“It won’t last forever, but if we keep topping it up, the Crystal shouldn’t kill either of us. Even with the war.” Noct felt his mouth continue to spew words. He couldn’t stop.

“Noct.” His dad sounded overwhelmed and relieved. 

Then his dad seemed to actually take in his surroundings. And Noct was reminded that he was naked and had obviously been on the end of an orgy. The guards were obviously looking anywhere but at him.

His dad opened his mouth to ask and Noct wondered if he could get the ground to swallow him. 

Like Prom was so good at.

Fuck.

He was doomed.


End file.
